While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in a towing system and will be particularly described in that connection.
In the towing of one automotive vehicle by another, a chain, rope or wire cable is frequently used and is often secured to one or both vehicles by connecting it to a frame extension member or some part of the bumper. When the towing line is secured to the vehicle, it often requires a rather complicated hitching device which may involve a complicated and often tedious procedure to secure the tow line. One solution to this problem has been to provide a hitching device of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,121 to May. This patent discloses for example, "a hitching device which is adjustable to fit substantially all of the bumpers in use on automotive vehicles". The problem still remains, however, because even a simple towing hitch requires careful placing and securing in order that it does not break loose from the vehicle, as well as a bumper or similar device to which it is attached.
Further, in today's modern cars, often the bumpers are actually made of some material such as rubber, or may even be part of the car itself, and therefore, do not provide a place to which a hitch can be attached. Also, many cars have very small bumpers or even no bumpers at all.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable for towing vehicles which eliminates all or part of the above-mentioned problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cable for towing vehicles which is easy to attach to a vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cable for towing vehicles which is relatively easy to manufacture.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a cable for towing vehicles which can easily be attached to many places on a vehicle.